


Unbelievable (could change)

by JinxLupDeWitt16



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Will add tags as I go, also if this was the sims my writting skill would be 1, and I only know Romanian and English so .... yeah, and it has a lot of backstory for you the reader, because even I don't know where this is going, because i am romanian and i want the reader to be bilingual, maybe even relationships, reader is romanian, really slow build, sorry for grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxLupDeWitt16/pseuds/JinxLupDeWitt16
Summary: I don't know how to describe this so I don't give any spoilers..... let me show you the first paragraph of the first chapter"I never meant for it to be this way. Years ago.... future meant college, a lot to learn and memorize, a job, a house, maybe a family. It was all pretty liniar . Now when I look at the future I see dozens of possible outcomes, constants and variables, danger around all the corners and success around them too. I like who I am now. I am good at what I am doing. Maybe even the best. I love the planning, the adrenaline, the action. I do not regret anything.... I just didn't expect it to turn out this way."also let me give you a description of how reader looks like: Long (reaches the small of your back) wavy/curly (depends on the day, you know that type of hair that has a mind of its own, still beautiful though) hair, reader has eye freckles (perfectly round black dots here and there), lean body





	1. Chapter 1

I never meant for it to be this way. Years ago.... future meant college, a lot to learn and memorize, a job, a house, maybe a family. It was all pretty linear. Now when I look at the future I see dozens of possible outcomes, constants and variables, danger around all the corners and success around them too. I like who I am now. I am good at what I am doing. Maybe even the best. I love the planning, the adrenaline, the action. I do not regret anything.... I just didn't expect it to turn out this way.

It is hard to explain how it all got to be like this, how I transitioned from a possible medicine student to ...well...this.... but if you really want to know, I might as well start with the day everything shifted for me, the day I realized medicine wasn't for me after all. 

 

I was 17 at the time. I just finished the third year of high school and was already bombarded with questions about my future from everyone in the family. I was still trying to decide between a vet and an emergency department doctor. Both fields intrigued me. Biology wasn't my favourite and I wasn't really good at chemistry, but I found the subjects interesting, so I tried my best.

That summer my parents and I went to London for a change of scenery. Usually we would go for a seaside vacation but I finally convinced them that having first-hand experience with interacting with people from different countries and cultures will help me understand English in a variety of accents. That was my strongest argument as they both knew I might be met with strong accents at the English exams I had to take next year, and a good mark was obviously what they wanted.

Everything was pretty normal the first few days. We visited many museums and different tourist attractions. I even ended up kinda understanding how the Underground functioned, though I would still look at the map at least 10 times before finally deciding which train I had to wait for. I was happy, everything was going my way..... until that day, that is. 

I was stupid, reckless and hasty. We went to see a movie. I managed to drag my family to a horror film pretty late at night. It was dark and chilly outside when we exited the cinema. Mami* did not like the darkness, but I loved it. I was all excited because I usually wouldn't go out at such hours. 

Such was the extent of my excitement that I didn't even notice the absence of my parents. I probably walked ahead of them since my pace is naturally fast and I made some wrong turns or something. I was really confident I knew my way back to the hotel, apparently not. First to the right, second to the left, then right again, walk straight till you reach the really colourful building then you turn right and walk like 100m and here it is, the hotel. Wrong. I never reached the colourful building and when I turned to ask my parents why the way back seemed so much longer I saw nobody. 

That is when panic made its way into my body. I was in denial at first. Kept waiting for them to come from round the corner or maybe see their silhouettes in the distance in case I really walked too fast. In the back of my mind I knew though... my parents would never let me walk by myself while they remained behind. They probably lost me in the crowd when everyone was leaving the cinema or looked somewhere else for like a second, which apparently was enough to lose sight of me completely. I kept trying to find an explanation for the situation I was in.

My thoughts were interrupted my some laughter. From behind me a group of men were coming my way. I was always kind of shy and really insecure when it came to my socialising skills, so when in the dim light of the street lamps I saw what looked like a grin on one of the men's faces, everything in my body screamed 'DANGER'. I quickly started walking and turned randomly around corners, managing to lose the men, but at the same time becoming more lost myself. I couldn't retrace my steps as I was too panicked to think when I made them.

I entered an empty alleyway and attempted to use google maps to find my way back. I say 'attempted' because my phone's battery was dead. This tended to happen lately. My battery was dying really fast and the phone was starting to slow down. I asked my parents for a new one since this one was already three years old but they didn't want to hear anything about it.

So there I was. No phone and no idea where exactly I am, scared and with my mind working too fast for me to actually form some kind of plan. I had to calm down and think about it logically. So I did. Took some deep breaths and emptied my mind. Bad idea. Without the panic I started to feel cold. Another problem to add to the list. I tightened the scarf around my face and put my hoodie on. I probably looked ridiculous. Only a pair of walking eyes in that alleyway as everything I wore was black.

The first idea I had was to find one of the main roads. There was a high chance people would still be there and I could ask for directions.... if I felt safe enough to do so. I exited the alleyway and walked aimlessly a little. It took a couple of minutes but I finally found it. The first thing I saw was a bus station. It was pretty easy to figure out what bus I needed. Because of the lack of confidence I had in myself I was still unsure. Figured it would be best safe than sorry so I looked around to see if I could ask someone for help.

There was a couple coming my way that stopped at the bus station too. After a minute or so I built up the courage to ask them. I was right about the bus. Couldn't help feel a little proud. After all, small achievements in life can bring satisfaction too. 

It seemed like fucking up my happiness was all the rage lately, since I soon realized I had left my Oyster card with mom. Think (y/n). Think. The most logical thing to do was go on foot right? Maybe. I knew the general direction and if anything I could always ask where the next bus stop was. Again, I wasn't sure. I was about to do it anyway but then the cold hit me again. I was trembling and moving only made me feel colder. I had little strength left as my body was doing all it could to warm me up. At times, I would start to get warm for some reason. Thought I was imagining it but it kept happening. My joints and muscles were getting stiff. 

I looked around for a store or something to warm up. I didn't even know if they would be open at this hour but I kept hoping. There was nothing in sight. I looked at the couple next to me and saw a wallet half out of the man's back pocket. An idea started to form in my head but I kept pushing it aside. 'No!' I told myself. 'Why are you even considering it?'.

I am not one to encourage this kind of actions, but as the cold was getting worse and my mind hazier I started finding excuses. 'You have to.' or 'There is no other way.', 'You can always return the wallet tomorrow and explain why you did it. What could they do anyway? Fine you?'.

I didn't really have time to think as the bus was approaching. The couple looked preoccupied with each other so I took the chance. It all happened so fast. It felt so natural, my movements were so fluent, my hands steady and my touch unnoticeable. I quickly opened it happy to find an Oyster card and got on the bus. Surprisingly there were many people there. 

I sat down and tried to calm down. It felt exhilarating. I couldn't believe it. As my mind was again working too fast for me I started to heat up and a second later my scarf and hoodie were gone. I looked out the window only to see a very flustered me with my hair in all directions because of that hoodie. I fixed myself as much as I could. The state I was in wasn't the only thing I noticed in the window.

There was this man on the bus looking straight into my eyes. He couldn't have been more than 23-24 years old. He mouthed something to me. I didn't get it at first. I looked down at my lap for the rest of the ride. I soon got out of the bus and made my way to the hotel as I was able to see it in the distance. I went to the receptionist and asked if my parents arrived. She said they called 20 minutes ago and asked the same thing. I told her my phone was dead and asked her to announce them I am safe and sound.

I made my way to the elevator, pressed the button for my floor and sat there in silence. As the elevator was going up I kept replaying the image of that man in the bus. I still didn't know what he mouthed to me. I kept at it, analysing and reanalysing that moment and then I got it.

A feeling of pure dread and fear coursed through me. My heart was pumping faster than ever. I started hyperventilating. That man..... he said 'I know what you did'.


	2. Chapter 2

(Present Day)  
'I can't believe you agreed to this. She is obviously crazy. Look at us having to hear about her holiday and her first time pickpocketing someone. God knows how much time she had to rehearse this story.'

'Shut it. You can complain all you want but you can't say the lie detector is lying too. This is the modified version Mercy and some of the best engineers designed. It picks up and measures things we don't even know to look for in a lying person. She has been telling the truth the whole time.'

'Yeah, probably because she has been telling this story so many times even she started to believe it!'

The men behind the one way mirror kept fighting for a couple of minutes after telling me to stop. It was funny at first, mostly because the thought of me being able to hear them without them knowing I could was really entertaining. My hearing has suffered some... modifications..after all. Still I was pretty impressed with myself at how clear every word sounded. Born a narcissist, forever a narcissist.

I started getting bored and decided to intervene. 'Is there something wrong? You got some problems over there FRIENDS or is our play date over and I can leave?' That got them to stop but not before exchanging a few more words, probably in annoyance. 'Everything is fine miss (y/n). Please continue.'

'Right. So as I was saying.'

 

After finally reaching my room I showered, brushed my teeth etc. and threw myself on the bed preparing for the incoming war. Dad like dad, but mom would be unstoppable. I could literally picture myself looking up to the sky, seeing the bomb drop and knowing I couldn't do anything about it. I only ever got lost once before, when I was little, and when I finally made my way back home there were no hugs and 'Oh, I am so glad you are okay!'. What I remember is a mix of yelling and lectures and 'You're grounded!'.

Surprisingly there was none of that. My parents arrived, we exchanged a few words and then we all went to sleep. They didn't even ask what happened. Next day however, I could see the worry that they, mostly mom, felt. They looked like they didn't get an ounce of sleep. I had to go to the next museum we had on the list by myself, because they said they were too tired to do that right now. Of course, mom made sure I had my phone, Oyster card, money, napkins, bottle of water, a banana for god's sake even though she knew I didn't like them, among other things I couldn't imagine using. The overprotective mode was on.

After spending an hour and a half looking at what they had on display with an ever present unimpressed look on my face I finally got to something I found interesting. I was really engrossed in what was in front of me when I felt someone come behind me. They were taller than my 1,6m self so they casted a shadow on me.

'See something interesting?'

I turned around only to be met with a very familiar face. The man on the bus stood there with an innocent smile on his face. I panicked. I seemed to do so quite often as of lately. I only answered with a small nod before turning and going towards the next exhibition. He was right behind me. 'You know... I never thought a person LIKE yourself would be interested in history.' The way he dragged the word like sent a wave of guilt through me so powerful I felt like I was drowning. 

To say I was scared would be an understatement. I didn't know who the man was or what was going to happen to me. I couldn't explain how he knew where to find me. 'Maybe this is a coincidence' I told myself. But my mind always gravitated towards the worst possibilities and the next thought was 'What if he told the police? What if he is the police? He obviously knew how I looked because I abandoned my scarf and hoodie on the bus. What if he took a picture? Maybe he used it to find me. The museum has cameras.' My mind was racing and his presence only made me feel worse. I couldn't think straight anymore. I needed to get away from him. I could only find one solution. In my state of mind it seemed like a good idea, later though not so much.

I looked around me and saw a guard. I made my way to him and summoned some tears the way I would have done when I was little in order to get what I wanted. 

'Excuse me, sir?' The guard looked at me with a worried expression. 'I don't mean to impose on you but could you please help me? There is this man that has been following me ever since I entered the museum.' I paused, took a deep breath through my nose and let the tears fall, making it more believable. ‘I am sorry you have to see my like this but..' another pause 'He knew my name sir and I couldn't take it anymore.' 

I showed the guard where the man was and the moment he went to deal with him I realised this wasn't a good idea after all. 'What if he really is a cop? He could just show a badge or something and then the attention would turn to me.' I quickly entered the nearest bathroom. I needed some time to calm down, to think. I really hated my mind at times. The way it always only thought of the worst. 

I don't know how much time has passed. My mind seemed to have turned itself off and when I finally regained control over myself I looked at my phone. An hour has passed. 'Nothing happened yet. If they would be looking for me the cameras would have showed where I am, but nothing happened until now.' I thought, trying to reassure myself. I made my way out of the bathroom, out of the museum, needing nothing more from that place.

I haven't been out of the museum for more than 10 seconds before the man reappeared.

'I didn't appreciate that, you know? Good acting skills though. Seems like I was right about you.'

'What?' It wasn't more than a whisper, but he heard it nonetheless.

'Look at how confused and scared you are. Don't worry though, it will all make sense soon. I need you to come with me.'

I couldn't muster more than a word after hearing that. 'Police?'

The man's eyes softened. He looked at me the way one would look at a wounded, scared animal. He came closer and kissed me on the forehead. 'No.'

I didn't have time to process what had happened as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Mami= nicer, sweeter way of saying 'mama' in Romanian
> 
> Please let me know what you think. My writting skill has always been bad both in Romanian and English .... but please be sincere and tell me your opinion. Things you liked or things that need improvement that kinda thing.


End file.
